Such a headrest is described in DE 198 19 504. In this headrest, the support rod is mounted in a rod support so as to be adjustable in height. A slide block is shiftable in a window-like recess of the rod support. The block is provided with an engagement projection on a side that faces the support rod. The block is biased against the support rod by a spring, so that a tooth the engagement projection drops into one of the notches of the support rod, depending on its position. To unlatch the support, the slide back is pulled against the spring force away from the rod
The headrest according to DE 3,636,931 comprises a head contact part with support rods attached to it that are each mounted in a slide sleeve so as to be adjustable in height. The support rod has notches that are part of a latch for adjustment of the height of the head contact part relative to the slide. A generally U-shaped spring has two spring legs and a crosspiece. Each spring leg is provided with a bend that engages in the slide sleeve in such a manner that the engagement spring pivots about the bends when its free end is activated, and the crosspiece is released from the engagement notch. As soon as the crosspiece has been released from the engagement notch, the support rods can be moved relative to the slide sleeves.
In the case of the headrest according to DE 199 58 402, an engagement spring is fixed to a mount for the support rod of the headrest and is generally U-shaped and has a crosspiece that can engage into an engagement depression of the support rod. The crosspiece can be moved out of the engagement recess by a release element, thereby releasing the engagement connection and making it possible to pull the rod out of the accommodation opening.